Digimon03 part one
by Jadeice2001
Summary: What happens when Yagami Taikaishi Hikari and Taikaishi daughter fid her destiny? A lot of waked stuff


Hey! Its me, Jade-Chan!! WAZZZ UP? I dont care really, but this is kinda a Takari ficcie!!!and it its screwed  
it was done on WordPad, and REALLY Screwed up *I'd say something else, this is a kids fic)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Youths of the Future  
"Mom? Wheres my bag?" I yelled. "I'm gonna miss my first day!! Urg!! Wheres my hat?" I ran around, my normal day.   
People say I should chug back that black coffee before school, thats how I wake up. Not at all.   
"Skyra, its here." my mom, Takaishi-Yagami Hikari, shes odd, but a cool mom.   
"Mom, where its here--Oh! Bye!!" I would do the 300K dash to make it to first class, that was always fun.  
  
"Now this is our new student, Takaishi Skyra. Shes from Yuuki, why would anyone name a place, Yuuki? oh well,  
welcome her, sit down, beside the guy with the blue hair."   
My teachr pointed to a boy, with kickin' blue hair.  
"Hi!" He said.  
"Waz up?" I asked. He kindly smiled. "I'm, oh wait-- you know, who are you?"  
"Yagami David!" The teacher, with the kids glared at us. I feel myself turning red, so I open my book.  
Later, gym class was really something else!! They had a pool, and really kickin' one. But, the laps could lay off,  
and so could the bathing suits. A wonderful shade of green. They had symbols on them, of a tear. I was looking down,   
at the suit, and a green tapped me.   
"It means Purity. beauitful ah? Everything but the colour of green." we laughed.   
"I'm Ishida Jeana." She smiled. these names were so, so, I dunno. But I knew em.   
  
"Hi Skyra. Welcome home." Mom said.   
"Hi. Man, our school, they have these ugly green bathing suits, and I sit next to a guy with blue hair in homeroom,  
and health. And he doesn't stop talking to me." She laughed.   
"Rememines me of Daisuke." She said quitly, but quite enough. "Yeah, yeah, so how much homework?"   
"None. Duh, first day of school. Oh, yeah, I meet someone to day, with your last name,   
Kamiya, and a Ishida." Her eyes brightened up.   
"Yamato's and Mimi's girl." She said, not quitly.  
"Ishida Jeana? That her name? I meet her in gym."   
"Jeana! Thats her. I wonder what grade Jyou's boy is in." She iched her head.   
"I think shes a grade higher then you, grade 8. Yeah, thats right. Now Miyako and Koushio s twins are in Grade 6. Yep. Thats it. I know it."   
"Yamato's girl? Jyou's? Koushio's? Who are these, and who is Yagami David? Thats your last name right?"   
"Well, it ain't your uncle and aunt Sora's boy. Huph. Who's is it? I don't know. You might not be related. You never know.   
So, trust me, don't go out with him." We gigged. What way it was like I was looking into a mirrow. Looks wise, I look like my dad. I love, and look good, in hats.   
But I have short, blonde hair, and my moms eyes. I wear a long slived, half baby blue, top half, white shirt. And   
purple fuzzy pants, held up by a rope. I was very beautiful, not diffently not ugly, I was me, and damn happy about it. After this war,   
in the year 2002, they named different parts of Tokoyo symbol names, thatmade these so called "Digital monsters" "Digivolve" into Ulimate, then Mega,   
saving our world two times. I use to live in Yuuki, but now live in Purity.   
Later that night, I was E-mailing all my old friends, teling them about Purity. Some laughed about Yagami,   
but other drolled. I have some friends, some very weird friends   
*sigh* Well, life isn't all sucky, I've got a new class, with one person, or thing that go's crazy over me!  
Enjoyable. Very enjoyable.  
Well, my room is bigger, then my old one, but its   
a very ugly shade of pink. Hot pink almost.   
"Can't wait 'til my friends see this." My dad knoced at the door. "Yeah? what do you want?"  
"Oh, sorry if you're busy. I was wondering if you wanted to play hoops?" I smilled, nodding.   
"Sure, that'd be great." We walk to the park. Its pitch black. "Boy, it sure is dark, how do we play?" just then, I see Yagami.   
All I really see is the hair, and that yellow stripped shirt.   
Lights blasted on, and Yagami was sitting on the bench, frenching this big breasted ditz.   
then I looked harder, and it wasn't him, or was it? I didn't know, I just wanted to play basketball.   
"Heads up!" *THUMP!!!*  
"AHH!!! OUCH!!! OWWW OWWW!!" I danced around holding my left eye. That guy I thought was Yagami walked over.   
He smilled, and pick up a soccer ball.   
"Sorry 'bout that. Didn't mean too. Look, hi! I'm Bradlieu Taichi." and with that he walked away with his hansome dark,   
hot, voice. And I came too.   
"Takaishi Skyra? Hellu?"   
  
The next week, it was friday, and the first dance was happening. I'm soooo happy. A dance. Sweet. Or is it? Should I go?   
Duh, Skyra, you're getting dumber everyday. When I slid open the door to the classroom, everyone was looking at me. I had REALLY slept in.  
"Nice of you, Takaishi, to join us. Please, tell us why you're late and you're hair is a mess." My teahe glared, and people gigged.  
"Oh man. I like slept in again. My stupid hair. Hahaha! I know, I like need to wake up more, or wake up, you know?" I said in a ditz voice.   
People laughed. "I hate my life. Its so hard. *fake crys* hair, nails, eyes, MAKE-UP!! Dear me, he hardest part, make-up!" My teachers face burnt up. I should be in  
second period, so this class wasn't mine.  
"TAKAISHI!!! ITS 1:20!!!!!!! YOU SHOULD KNOW, I'M NOT YOUR TEACHER, AND THAT YOU'RE SO LATE, WE'VE CALLED YOUR HOUSE,   
AND YOUR MOTHER SAID YOU LEFT THIS MORNING AND DIDN'T COME BACK, NOW GET TO HEALTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I rubbed my ears.   
"Okies then buh bye babys!" everyone laughed, but as I got out of the class, sliding the door closed,   
I saw red eyes looking into my eyes. Those eyes. Those eyes.   
What do they mean, oh, my head, my head... I felt someone catch me.  
"Whoa! Takaishi, Mr. Junhi!!!" I heard someone yelling. Yagami. Shuddenly I woke up at home. Mom was watching me, a tear in her face.   
"Skyra. I thought I might lose you. You passed out in school."  
"No. No! I didn't Mom. I went to a different world. With these monsters." I don't know where that came from. She heavly breathed in.   
"Well, get some sleep." She left, and I fell right back to sleep.   
  
"Dear, Lead us. To our victory."   
"What?!? Who are you? What Victory?"   
"The victory of defeating all good in the digital world." They grabbed my arms.  
"What? No never! Good will always triphump!" I ran and ran, just away, was there anywhere good? Not anymore. Its my turn to take over now. I'll defeat all evil.  
  
"Takeru! Listen to me! When I woke up Skyra, she, she, she was awake, with her eyes open, and just looking at the wall, in a cold sweat. There is something wrong.   
  
She needs us! Maybe she founded out about the digi-"Hikari said, and Takeru put his finger on her lips. It was 5:30 in the morning, and I was up.   
"Skyra, go to bed. Its Saturday." Dad said with a smile. I just looked, I was in my clothes, I grabbed my hat, and left.   
I don't know where,   
I just did. "Skyra!!" I heard behind me Run!!   
Run fastewr from the evil!!! Hurry! Get away from it! Dad put this hand on my back.   
"Get away!" I punched him, and ran faster. I saw him, holdinghis cheek, looking at me. Those eyes. Those eyes.   
I stopped at the school. It just opened. I opened the fence, and the door.   
"Takaishi!" I heard David yelled.  
"David?" I said.  
"David? Uh...Right. Look, you're acting weird. You punched your father!! You know how much of a diss that is."   
He put his hand on my shoulder.   
"They're hunting me down." Fog? Fog! Its filling the room.   
"Sky, I see them too. I wake up to a weird glow. And those eyes." He rub my arm.   
"Fog." I said looking up at him.  
"I know. I see. I think this is...is...real." He said, grabbing my arm. The red eyes filled the room.   
"OK. I'm scared now." He said.  
"Me too." I grabbed on too other arm, and put my head in his chest. "We'll leave." I chanted.   
"Queen. Be our queen. Lead us. Be our King. Lead us." My eye turned to his.   
"Yeah. I'm scared now to." I said biting my lip.  
"GRRRRREEEE!! YAYAYAYAYA!!" something sounded like a bad Xena.   
"Lipstmon!"   
"YA SING IT SISTER!! LELOMON!!" A cat, with small wings landed there. Lispstmon. A weird, bird thingy landed down. Lelomon.   
"Great. I bad Xena inpersonater, and a gay bird. Can it get any worse?" David asked.  
"SKYRA!!!"   
"Just did." My dad was mad.   
"Takeru!!!" A flying pig flew towords him.  
"Dad! Watch out!"   
"Patamon!!!" He grabbed him in opens arms. The two others sigh  
"And we can't be welcomed like that. You'd think they'd know their Digimon ah?" Lipstmon said, and Lelomon nodded.  
"Its not like we're monster. Oh wait! We are! ha ha ha," he laughed.   
"He's screwed in the head." I whispered to David.   
"I see, well I hope--"   
"--Hes yours" They both said. Mom ran up, behind. She stop frozen. She saw the eyes. The red eyes. The burning eyes. She was scared.   
"Di-Di-Digimon," she barly made it out. "Patamon, wheres Gatomon? And the others." He looked down painfully.  
"They've got them. The same ones who want Skyra, and David. They're King and Queen, of Hope and Light." Patamon sighed. "  
Gatomon with the others are staying behind, to try and help, but its not working. I was the last hope. They have to go." Patamon was dissapearing.   
"Save us." I stood there, looking into the eyes. I knew there was only one thing to do, before school started.  
"Fine. Take me." I put out my arms.  
"The Boy." They chainted, I looked at him. His brown eyes staired at me. He didn't know what to do.   
"Fine. Take me." He held out his arms.   
  
"Skyra wakie-wakie," I felt someone rubbing my arm. "C'mon. Get up girl." Lipstmon.   
"Sure Lipstmon." I moved, and saw my arms cuffed. "AAAAHHH!!!"   
  
Part 2 Preveiw  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Skyra, how are you so skinny?"  
"David! Think about it dumb ass! We can't leave back to tokoyo!!!"   
"Skyra!! Noooo!!"   



End file.
